There's a First Time for Everything
by swimmerKim
Summary: I asked for really embarrassing prompts that would make me blush, this one won. Strap ons. Beca queefs.


Beca knew that Aubrey was bored. Sure, she was finishing up a new book for first year law students on Constitutional Law and would go for a run and meet Chloe or Stacie for coffee, but classes were done for the summer and she had all but told Beca that she had nothing to do all day except wait around for her editor to call with updates. This resulted in a still energized Up until tonight Beca could handle Aubrey's restlessness, but tonight was the night that Beca had enough and got out of bed to begin rectifying the situation.

"Beca, what are you doing?"

Beca replied while rummaging through the top drawer of their shared dress, "Doing us both a huge favor and helping you fall asleep."

Aubrey's eyes immediately looked down at her hands in guilt, "I'm keeping you up, I'm sorry babe. But I just don't know what you can do to help me fall asleep. I'll just go sleep in the-. What the Hell?!"

Beca was holding their strap on harness and dildo and smirking, "I think the only solution is to completely wear you out. It's obviously too late for any sane person to go running or to the gym, plus I want to get some enjoyment out of this situation as well."

"I still doing fully understand what you mean."

"You're gonna fuck me with this until you pass out."

Aubrey's eyes went wide. Beca had never enjoyed being fucked. She always enjoyed being in control and making Aubrey feel awesome. "… Are you sure?"

"If you're up for giving it a try, then I'm in."

Aubrey just nodded her head, still surprised how much power Beca could hold, even when she wasn't on top. Beca sauntered over the end of the, leaving the harness and dildo in the far corner and crawling up the bed to Aubrey. As Beca was crawling, Aubrey was given a favorable view of Beca's cleavage in her favorite sleep tank top. When Beca got to Aubrey, she grabbed the blonde roughly by the neck into a passionate kiss for a few seconds before moving her lips to ghost her lips over Aubrey's ear, "I want you to fuck me until you are literally exhausted and will barely have the energy to pull out."

Beca pulled her head back and locked her steel blue eyes with Aubrey's normally green ones that were dark with lust. Beca couldn't hold back her smirk, loving the fact that she was still in control even though she was submitting. Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her to the end of the bed where she left the strap on was left. After positioning Aubrey in a standing position at the end of the bed, Beca sank to her knees in front of the blonde and pulled her shorts and underwear down. After Aubrey had stepped out of her bottom garmets, Beca helped the blonde fit the strap on around her hips.

Beca then pushed Aubrey onto the bed while she stripped off her own clothing. When Beca was finished undressing, she straddled Aubrey's hips, the dildo touching her stomach. "How do you want me Bree?"

Suddenly, something within Aubrey clicked, she had THE Beca Mitchell ready to submit to her for as long as she could go, this was not an opportunity she was going to waste. Before Beca could comprehend what was happening Aubrey had flipped their positions and had Beca's wrists held above her head. "I want you on your back for this round. No talking until after you come. No touching. Nod if you understand."

Beca enthusiastically nodded, excited to see this new side of Aubrey in bed. After Beca agreed to her terms, Aubrey gripped the base of the dildo and slowly guided it into Beca. When the dildo was all the way inside of Beca, Aubrey used got down on left elbow to support her weight as she started thrusting mercilessly into Beca.

Each thrust earned Aubrey a pleasant moan from Beca. After a few minutes of thrusting, Aubrey could feel Beca starting to tighten around the plastic shaft inside her and knew she was getting close and moved her right hand between their bodies to work Beca's clit. "Come for me Beca, I want to hear you scream my name so loud the neighbors will hear you."

After a few more thrusts and flicks Beca came, locking Aubrey in place as she screamed Aubrey's name as well as a string of curses and some mumbled what Aubrey could only assume was jibberish. When Beca finally came down from her high, she looked Aubrey dead in the eye and asked, "Next?"

"On your hands and knees, facing the head board."

Beca quickly complied with the new position. Aubrey was pleased by Beca's willingness to comply and guided the fake cock to Beca's entrance again and pushed it in with noticeably more ease than the first time. Before she started to fuck her, Aubrey bend down and whispered in Beca's ear, "This time I want you to be as loud as you can the entire time. I want to hear every moan and groan. Talk dirty the entire time. Understood?

Beca nodded in understanding. Aubrey smirked and began rocking her hips slowly, allowing Beca to adjust to the rhythm, but quickly picked up the pace.

"Shit Bree, you're hitting the perfect spot. (thrust) Don't fucking stop, this feels amazing. (thrust) Ugh, why don't you use this more often? (thrust) You're so good at this. (thrust) B-Bree, so close. (thrust). Oh my God! (thrust)"

This was all Beca could get out before she came hard again. When Beca had finally ridden out her orgasm, she looked back at Aubrey and saw a thin layer of sweat on her chest and her eyes starting to droop.

"Next?"

Aubrey merely shook her head in silent surrender. When Aubrey finally pulled the dildo completely out of Beca, both girls were surprised when a small noise made its' way from the brunette's vagina. For a full minute neither woman was able to move out of surprise. In their 15 years together there had been a plethora of embarrassing moments that they shared, but neither had ever queefed. In utter embarrassment, Beca scrambled under the comforter and pulled it over her head, trying her hardest to hide from Aubrey, fearing the blonde's teasing.

Aubrey slid the harness off of her hips and crawled up to Beca's body and started shaking what she assumed was her shoulder. "Beca, why are you hiding?"

Muffled by the thick blanket came the brunette's reply, "You're gonna make fun of me."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at how silly Beca was being, "No I'm not. What happened was totally normal. It's just strange for us because neither of us has ever done it."

After not getting a response, Aubrey moved closer to the small figure still hiding under the covers and started rubbing Beca's back, "Beca, if you think that I'm gonna leave you after 15 years over a single, natural bodily function I'm very hurt."

This got Beca to move from under the covers to look at Aubrey, "I just don't know how to feel about doing this. It's never happened before. It just feels so unnatural."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's ridiculous statement, "It's not unnatural. Hell it's not even that uncommon. Stacie and Chloe talk about it happening more times than not."

Beca scrunched her brow and looked skeptically at Aubrey, "Really?"

"Yes, do you want to call them and ask?"

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

Aubrey simply smiled and shook her, "Yes I do. Now go to sleep."

"I tried to about half an hour ago, but my wife was so restless that I couldn't fall asleep through all of her tossing and turning."

Aubrey just smacked Beca's arm in response as she cuddled up to the brunette, refusing to dignify the smaller girl's statement with a response.


End file.
